Memory of a Christmas Dream
by Josephine Falnor
Summary: This is a one-shot story about the first Christmas that Sirius Black spent in Azkaban.


1**Memory of a Christmas Dream **

Written by Josephine Falnor

Dementors drifted past the bars. All was quiet, no one spoke; all trapped inside their own heads, except for one. He sat there, an innocent man who's life had been destroyed. Sirius Black's innocence kept him sane and calmed his mind. He'd been doing his best to keep track of the days since he entered Azkaban Prison. If he was correct, it was Christmas Eve. His thoughts were centered around his friends, James and Lily Potter, their son, his godchild, Harry, and Remus Lupin. They'd spent the previous Christmas together, but now, two of them were dead and Sirius was in Azkaban. If only they'd lived, he would be sitting in their warm little house in Godric's Hollow, chatting with his old friends, playing with baby Harry.

The thoughts of what could have been were becoming too painful. At times like this, it was easier if he used his power as an animagi and transformed. If anyone had looked inside the cell at this point, they'd have seen nothing but a large, black dog. Sirius curled up on the stone floor and fell asleep…

They'd just finished dinner and were sitting down. Lily flicked her wand and a fire started blazing in the fireplace. Lily and James were sitting next to each other on the couch. Another chair sat next to the couch. Remus sat there, a soft smile on his face. Sirius was sitting on the floor, playing with baby Harry. A large Christmas Tree stood in the corner of the room, covered in red and gold baubles, the Gryffindor colors.

Sirius was trying to interest Harry with the toy broomstick he'd gotten for him. Carefully, he picked up the small boy and set him on the broom, ready to catch him if he fell. The broom moved a bit, making Harry laugh as he nearly fell off.

"Sirius! Please! Be careful!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh, he enjoyed it. Besides, you don't honestly think I'd ever let anything happen to him, do you?" Sirius laughed. Lily sighed.

"I guess not, but I'd still like you to be a bit more careful."

"Right, sorry Lily." Sirius said as he put Harry back on the broom.

This time, Harry held on. The broom moved a few inches, but Harry managed to stay on. "Well, look at that!" James said, grinning. "Only a year old and he's already learning to fly. You think he'll be a Quidditch player?"

"If he's anything like you, he'll be the best on the team." Sirius replied.

"Well, he might be interested in doing something else." Remus said. "He might not want to play Quidditch."

"Right." James said, nodding.

"Right." Sirius copied, grinning slyly. "He might like playing jokes and sneaking around out of bounds." he said, trying to keep a straight face. "That's much better than flying."

"You know that's not what I meant." Remus said.

"I know, I'm just messing with you a little." Sirius said, chuckling.

"Speaking of which, do you still have the map Remus?" James asked. "I was thinking Harry could take it to school in a few years."

"Of course I still have it. I can't get rid of it." Remus sighed. "Do you really think it would be a good idea to let Harry take it?"

"We made it to aid "Magical Mischief Makers" didn't we?" James asked.

"Well, yes, we did but-" Remus was cut off mid-sentence.

"Exactly!" Sirius exclaimed. "He's the son of Prongs! There's no way he won't be a mischief maker!"

"I just don't think it's a trait we should encourage. It was wrong of us to break the rules."

"Sure it was. That's what made it fun!"

"Why are you even concerned with this?" Lily said, jumping in. "He won't be going to Hogwarts for 10 years!"

"Well, I guess you're right." Sirius said to Lily. Turning to Remus he said "I guess we'll just have to resume this conversation in a few years."

"Mmhmm…" Remus replied, preoccupied with catching Harry who was slipping off the broom. He picked him up and held the sleepy little boy. Remus looked fondly down at him as he said "I bet he's exhausted. Harry's not used to so much excitement." Lily stood up and made her way over to where Remus was.

"I think I'll take him up to bed. Do you mind if I take him Remus?"

"No, not at all." he said, giving Harry to her. She headed up the stairs to Harry's room. James sighed.

"This has been a wonderful Christmas. I'm so glad you both could come share it with us."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sirius said.

"I know it's a little early, but Lily and I would love it if you both could come again next year." James said.

"Of course I'll be here. You're the closest family I have." Remus replied.

"Sirius? Will you come too?" James asked. Sirius was about to say yes, but he couldn't. He wanted to tell James and Remus how much he wanted to be there every year, but for some reason, he couldn't speak. The dream, this wonderful Christmas was coming to an end.

"I wish I could." he whispered as the perfect scene began to disappear…

His eyes opened. He could tell the sun was coming up.

"Christmas Day…" he thought to himself. "It was such a wonderful dream...why'd it have to end so fast?"

Christmas had come, but he'd never be able to spend it with his friends. Two of them were dead and one thought he was a murderer. The beautiful Christmas he's dreamt about was nothing more than a memory that had never really happened.


End file.
